


【亚永】红糖

by Lillian_90002



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_90002/pseuds/Lillian_90002
Summary: 哥哥也喜欢你的巧克力和岩浆。G向。
Relationships: Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends), Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	【亚永】红糖

亚索摸上永恩的尾椎骨时动作很轻，包含温存。他没想那么快就伤到死者苏生的哥哥，只是这双手常年浸在岩浆，握着黑夜的刀，带着滚烫的温度和薄茧，摸过去时高温惊的永恩不住颤栗：他的睫毛几乎要在颤抖中凝上一层霜，又被亚索的体温捂化，他在简单的触碰下找回恐惧，又同时期盼着，他紧贴亚索怀里，这份认知让他的腰早已经软的不成样子。亚索则不为所动，他还想做些开动前的安抚，于是顺着脊背摩挲着一路向上，感受哥哥的血液再次流淌、在皮肤之下因他沸腾。他按上永恩的腹部，这具刚从灵界爬出的身体充斥着死尸的味道，从里到外都一片冰凉，了无生机，却尚未腐烂。亚索很迷恋这种气味，他在哥哥颈间蹭来嗅去，吐息打在冰冷的肌肤上，他啃咬、舔舐，在肩膀留下盛着一汪鲜血的牙印。基于以往的教训，疼痛会让永恩的敏感度瞬间成倍增加，他的指甲抵着腹腔，尚未划破出一道血口，永恩就已经羞涩的勃起，抖得更加厉害。他比浪客耐心太多，也冷酷太多，无论永恩是趋于欲望还是过激的恐惧，亚索也只是一心忙着舔弄他感兴趣的部分。亚索伸出舌尖，把永恩的双唇舔的湿淋淋，把扣着耳坠的耳朵也舔的湿淋淋，看哥哥不知所措的张开嘴，被伸进两根手指搅弄，又被硬生生向内塞去的指节逼得不住干呕，喘息、呻吟，眼睛朦胧。渗着涩味的泪水，衬着眼睑狰狞的伤疤更诱人。永恩已经耐受不住，不止眼眶，一张一合的后穴也在淌水——他的哥哥总是愿意带来惊喜。亚索短促的低笑几声，永恩的反应让他很是愉悦，他的掌心按压上起伏显眼的腹部，大为满意的感受低温、感受永恩被他的情热融化时那段反应剧烈的抽搐。他看向永恩不安分的、为了舒缓欲望而不断蹭着床单的脚趾，抽出搁在床沿边的一把剑。

这把狩人之剑是永恩的，缀着主人清冷的影子，但当刀锋贴上永恩的腹腔，亚索会爱上他兢惧、放大、不断颤抖的瞳孔，当永恩绝望的察觉到自己开始渴望弟弟的残忍，同时反射性的流水，就再也无法避免乱伦情节下的每一次做爱。刀刃在永恩的皮肉间游离，割出又沙又酥脆的声响，亚索一寸一寸的划开小腹，为了确保刀刀见血用足了力道，他侧耳听着永恩的喘息逐渐偏向哽咽——这就受不住了？他的哥哥生前可是位冷漠又强大的剑客。亚索想着，动作不停。永恩冰凉的血很快涌出，融在被褥之间，他的内脏形状漂亮，被染足颜色，即使面临大面积的失血和痛苦也不足以让它们变得苍白。这些内里的部位最终裸露在冬季的低温中，里肉外翻，腥血味浓郁开胃，亚索吞咽口水，再看向永恩，他几乎已经泣不成声了。永恩无力的耷拉着脑袋，睫毛上凝着太多泪珠，他垂着眼，偶尔从喉间发出一声细不可闻的呜咽，牙齿相互磕碰，这样的折磨几乎在一瞬间抽干了他，再没有力气去发出好听的、带着哭腔的呻吟，像一只猎物，只能被笼罩在亚索的双臂之下，被猎食，被吞咽。永恩，哥哥，亚索想，从刀锋相交起，在和我滚上床后，又心甘情愿的选择了这一种结局。

自主的献祭让亚索胃口大开。

他用两根手指撑开永恩的后穴，永恩的肠道也是冰冷的，在他毫不留情的顶进去时却拼命含着弟弟硬的发痛的阴茎，吸取上面附着的温度，既贪吃，又诚实的在为了这一点点被填满的沟壑而爽的抽搐。亚索向里挺去，忍不住感叹疼痛把哥哥滋润的太湿太软，永恩陷在被褥里一动不动，只有立刻攀附上的肠肉讨好着绞紧了亚索，情动的吮吸。而他的内脏向外翻去，只有那么细的几根血管牵住，悬在离身体之外的地方摇摇欲坠。牵动到神经，那一定很疼，但不妨碍现在的永恩只差那么临门一脚就能登上高潮。亚索忍不住上手摸向那些漂亮的器官，血沫黏连在他的掌心，触感软糯、滑腻，让亚索忍不住用了些力气，让奄奄一息的永恩再次从嘴里挤出一些破碎的呻吟。他暂时是哭不出声了，亚索猜测，因为永恩的呼吸像是在往漏风的吸管里灌气，混着叫床的呻吟，虽说虚弱拖沓的厉害，吹进他的耳里却不失色情。亚索缓缓扣住永恩的腰侧，一下一下的往前列腺上顶，撞得用力、撞得极深，这太爽也太要命了，永恩在这样快乐的刺激下终于活过来，他挣扎着，被亚索操的几乎窒息，那是一种临近死亡的快感，强烈却脆弱。他抬起毫无血色的手在空气中捞了一把，另一只手则向下摸去，他想自渎，却碰上自己的肠和血，他惊慌失措的收了手，眉毛拧紧又展开，好似这一手温润的触摸就要把永恩整个压垮、崩溃。亚索的笑声在他耳边浮沉，亚索的阴茎在他体内进出，他想求饶，张嘴对弟弟说不要，拜托，但他的喉管被血浸满了，满是腥味，尖叫被堵在浓稠的液体之下。他的腰被顶的向上弓起，于是外露的那几截肠也在空中颠簸几下，他射出来的那一刻终是断断续续的哭着叫了几声，嗓音沙哑，却挠的亚索心痒痒。永恩在高潮过后脱力的倒下，浑身都是凝固的血痂和手印，亚索俯身同他接吻，口腔的每一处黏膜都浸透了血腥味，还尝到干涸的双唇。他们的小腹现在紧紧的贴在了一起，直到亚索把永恩吻的气息近乎消散才分开，扯出永恩包含痛楚的闷哼——现在他的弟弟也浴血焚身了。精液在撕裂的伤口里混合，白丝丝的液体就在亚索眼下融进被开膛破肚的腹腔。这真刺激，亚索说着缓缓从永恩体内撤出来，肠液很快决堤般顺着空虚的肠道淌在血上，再次濡湿。我知道你还活着，哥哥。亚索捻起其中一截大肠，浑身上下都透着不容拒绝的意味，语气却是可怜的。我还没被喂饱，别装死好吗？你不是那么不负责任的人。亚索威胁道，满意的看到永恩的睫毛轻轻颤动几下，像是赋予他继续下去的权利。

这不算永恩的默许，但亚索还是决定干他想干的。他垂下头，用鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭着柔软的内脏表面，它们散发食物的味道，香甜可口的气味从始至终一直引诱他、撩拨他。只有永恩的身体才能这么吸引他。亚索抓起永恩的手腕，引导他做出拢起的动作，最终按在自己的阴茎上粗暴的撸动着。倒不是说哥哥夹得他不够紧不够爽，只是始终差些什么好让他被满足。湿漉漉的鼻尖在胸膛上一路蹭过，他像是决心要把永恩通体染的血红，又咬上永恩的乳尖，毫不留情的用尖牙贯进乳孔：这里被他开发的很好，尽管动作已经超出调情的范畴，亚索也相信他那敏感的哥哥会因为这种方式来感觉。亚索又吸又舔，直到乳头红肿，随便一碰都能逼着永恩发出一声变了调的喘息：他刚从不应期间缓回，胸前又麻又痒，快感比疼痛更剧烈，濒死的喘叫一声声的往外泄，面颊重新覆上一层薄凉的潮红。

亚索满意了，就着一时兴起给到永恩的快感操进腹腔内。龟头最先顶到的是一块肝脏，这上面被血液和薄膜覆满了，滑溜溜的更方便进出，亚索觉得自己每一下都顶到了永恩的最殷勤的最深处，操的永恩止不住阵阵干呕，他的肠胃在蠕动，绞的亚索不住赞赏他的哥哥究竟有多么擅长无师自通。亚索分出一只手来去抚摸永恩的脸，他这时又睁开了眼，泪水充盈了他的整只眼睛，被强行性交的不适、恐惧，痛苦和迷茫映的更加漂亮，更加晶莹剔透，雾般的蓝色里再无薄凉。亚索伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐去快要满溢而出的眼泪，永恩怔住了，瞳孔仍然死死盯着亚索，颤动，他本该愤怒的，却只是不甘的阖上眼，听着自己被操弄出几声毫无预兆的呜咽。亚索像是察觉到他内心所想，露出颇为玩味的笑，力道也重了几分。亚索阴茎在进去前硬的发烫，他在黏膜做出的滑道上驰骋好几来回，大开大合的操干，现在已经被那些贪得无厌的软肉分去温度，随着做出最后一次深顶，亚索随即抵在肝脏的间隙射出，浓稠的精液图满了整个胃袋，顺着血管滴落，同永恩不死心仍在外流的血再交合一次。做完这一步永恩的内脏也错位了大部分。他低头观摩起自己的杰作，瞬间大为满意，且并不准备顾虑太多后事：这些被伤的所剩无几的器官会在缠上绷带后修复，自行愈合，成为另一种意义上的完美无缺。永恩搭在他腰上的小腿还在因为痛苦而抽搐，亚索扳过他死气沉沉的脸，心存愉悦的亲了一口。


End file.
